What the're really thinking....
by PunkRockStar
Summary: lol ih it's a hrry/hermione fic, mostly just their diary/journal entrees. if i get 5 reveiws, ill mak a new chapter with dialog
1. chapter 1

**Diaries**

** **

********All characters belong to JK Rowling. Only the plot is mine********

** **

** **

** **

2/25

Dear Journal,

Another one. Another day where Harry doesn't notice me at all. He still thinks of him and me as just friends. I mean, he doesn't even notice me flirting with him or anything. I've been letting him copy my homework, offering to help him study for his O.W.L's, and I have been hanging around him practically 24 hours a day; and he still hasn't noticed anything. I think Ron has guessed my secret though. Whenever I start talking to Harry he glues that grin of his to his face. God I hate that grin. He's just trying to make fun of me for having a crush on Harry for so long and not admitting it straight out. I don't get it…why doesn't he just tell Harry himself? They are best friends after all…. 

I mean, _I would tell him, but every time I ask him to meet me somewhere I turn chicken. I just make up an excuse like he should start studying or practicing quiddich. Arg!! I'm so mad at myself for that. Oh wait, he just entered the common room, I'll write more later….._

-**Hermione

2/25

-Journal,

I just finished practicing quiddich. I can't believe I didn't want to be captain, if I was, practices would me much earlier. It's 12:00 right now; I'm still in the Common room. The only other person here with me is Hermione. It looks like she's studying for something. It seems she's been doing a lot less of that lately, but she has also been helping me a lot more. I'm so happy it's been like that. Maybe I should break something again. Last time I did, she came up to the hospital wing every day to visit me. It'd be a lot easier to talk to her, though, if she knew what I think of her. I mean, I've liked her for about 2 years now, and we're still "just friends". Fun, fun. I try to spend as much time with her as possible, but with quiddich and the new term coming up, it's hard. I think Ron has figured it out though. I bet he sees the way I look at her out the corner of my eye. I can't believe I haven't even told my best friend that I like her. I guess it's just because I'm afraid of what he'll say. I don't want the word getting out, and he has a lot of people that he could tell.

Ok, Hermione Is packing up her stuff, I think I should too. Soon I'll tell her what I really think of her, soon.

-Harry

__

So does anyone think I should continue it? I probably will anyway. Please Review!! I'm still a new writer and don't know if my writing is any good. Sorry this was so short, I typed it right before I left for my bus to go to school in the morning. The next one will be longer!! J__


	2. chapter 2

2/28

Dear Journal, 

ARG!! I can't stand it anymore! Everywhere I go, the two of them are flirting, what did I do to deserve this? Harry and Ron are y best friends, but lately, it seems like they are only interested in each other. It feels like they have practically abandoned me, and I don't think that either of them knows that the other is in love. What a perfect plot. If I told Fred and George about this, I'm sure they would be able to think of a prank to pull on them to stop the madness. The whole bloody house knows about what they don't! I don't think I could live another day watching them melt over each other, and if I do, I would probably explode…I have to get them together someway. Maybe I should just tell the whole common room that they're in love- that should get them to notice it, but I couldn't just embarrass them like that. Hmm…I got it!! I'll write later journal, right now I need to go put my plan into action!

_Ron_

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _

As Ron Weasley rushed up to the Olwlery at the top of Hogwarts castle, he caught a glimpse of who was sitting on the chairs in front of the fireplace, Harry, as well as his sister, Ginny.

He walked outside, not paying attention to the fat lady, while he began to speed up. In his arm, he clutched 2 pieces of parchment as well as a quill. When he reached the top tower, he walked inside, seeing that he was the only one there. He hoped into a corner where he began to write away. Once the two parchments were full, he tied each one to an owl, hoping his plan would work.

The next morning, Ron, Harry, and Hermione all walked down to breakfast. They sat next to each other at the Gryffindor table, beginning to fill their plates with pancakes. As Harry passed Hermione the jug of pumpkin juice, a great brown barn owl landed on his shoulder. Just as he began untying the letter, an owl that looked exactly the same as the one Harry got, landed on the puffy haired girls knee. They both read their letters while their faces began to flush. Ron, on the other hand, just grinned while looking at the two of them. They didn't know that this was a joke, as well as the truth.

2/28

Dear Journal,

Oh-My-Gosh. This has been the best day of my whole life, so far at least. At breakfast, I got a letter, from Harry. I couldn't believe what its said so I just stuffed it into my robes. 

Here's what it said though…

_Dear Hermione,_

_I've been thinking, and I realize that I have gotten different feeling for you than friendship. I really need to talk to you. Could you please meet me in the empty Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom at 11:00 tonight? Don't tell anyone where you're going. Thanks, see ya then._

_- Harry_

He didn't seem to notice that I had gotten it though, since he got an owl for him. Ok, its almost 11, I better go get ready


End file.
